


How did I get to this point?

by hannibanni753



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Handcuffs, M/M, Submission, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibanni753/pseuds/hannibanni753
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond shows Q what Q likes. </p><p>Sry this is bad^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did I get to this point?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic^^  
> nothing's beta'd or anything,  
> uhm, I'm not a native speaker, don't come after me...(you won't find me - i would say Q would help me into hiding but I'm not so sure now)  
> I've never ever written anything, this just forced itself out, i wish it were like all the good fics lol  
> I don't own anything...not even handcuffs...

Q was exhausted. Like almost every day he was one of the last ones to remain in Q-Branch. But then again, as head of the department nothing less was expected of him. He sighed. So much for the start of the new Doctor Who season... But he would not complain, he took pride in being the youngest Quartermaster of all times. Of course, with his intellect where else would he have ended up than the highest post one with his abilities could achieve...

While lost in his musings, he did not notice when all of Q-Branch dropped out. And he also didn't notice the shadow that emerged in the doorway, lingering in the dark and taking advantage of the dimly lit room to watch him.  
So, no surprise, when Q would have shrieked the moment a strong hand wrapped around the back of his neck, had the other hand of the intruder not pressed over his mouth at the same time. Frozen, all Q could do was try to breathe. Despite the training even he went through, panic surged through him. His hands uselessly gripped his captor's arm for release. His attacker was too strong. His thoughts rushed. Nobody could get into MI6. Nobody! He himself had designed the security system and there was no indication of a breach - oh Lord, how did they get in? He _could not_ get abducted, his legs started trembling at the idea of what that would entail - oh God _Please_! And just before they gave out beneath him -

"Has the great Quartermaster of MI6 let his guard down?"

Double-Oh-Seven!!  
With a chuckle James Bond very slowly removed the hand that covered Q's mouth.

"What the hell, Bond?!? You almost gave me a heart attack! Let go of me!"

But instead Bond quickly moved his now unoccupied hand down to wrap it around Q's right wrist and pulled it behind his back. He held it there in a steal grip so tightly, that the quartermaster had to bend forward to not strain his (barely existing, but just so) muscles. Trying to catch his breath from the shock of the sudden and forceful manhandling, Q had difficulty to pay attention to what Bond had to say.

"It seems to me, dear Q, you are far too trusting in your abilities to keep the security upright." Q heard the slightly amused tone in his voice. "What would you do now, without your favourite field agent to protect you, if someone were to kidnap you?"

He's just having his _fun?_

"For Christ's sake, Bond, I'm your superior, release me right this moment! Or I swear to God, I will-"

The hand at the back of his neck snapped to the front and with slight pressure forced Q to arch his back into an even more uncomfortable position. Now he had to bend his head back in order to keep his airway free.

"Yes?" The menace of a Double-Oh agent asked smugly, amusement about his struggling Quartermaster clear. The tension in Q's shoulders spread through his whole body, when he tried to free himself. It was hopeless. Just then, he realized how helpless he was in comparison to the fucking force-of-nature James Bond. And what was worst: This was Bond's idea of fun. _Fun!!_ He had a reputation as Quartermaster to uphold! He tried hard not to let his growing desperation show. He needed to keep his control. And yet Bond took all of it away in a single blow.

"What do you want, Bond?" He tried to sound annoyed, but it came out in a shaky voice instead. Stupid! Stupid!! Don't let him know that this rattles you! And of course Bond noticed. He felt it, when Bond suppressed his laughter. He was almost glued to his back after all.

"I want you to admit that you need the likes of me. The field agents. And that you aren't flawless, far from it."

"What, it's not like you just broke in. My system is flawless!"

"So you invited Silva for a cyber teaparty? All on your account? Were you bored? Or did your ego expand so much that you forgot about that little lapse of yours?" Bond's voice was now close to his right ear, and dangerously low. The playfulness in it was gone. The steal grip remained. Q winced, but kept his mouth shut otherwise.

"You _DO_ recall that you were the one to connect that laptop to our systems?" Sweat broke out on Q's skin. Of course he had not forgotten! The only reason he worked so hard ever since the incident was to never let the security get so exposed and vulnerable again. It was his _job_ , after all. His fault. And WHEN he went home to get some sleep, he had terrible nightmares. It haunted him day and night. Bond didn't know him, so who was he to judge! And Bond was also the last person Q wanted to open up to. Confess to. Admit that he made a mistake. Or ask for forgiveness. Bond wasn't the type to supply it.

But Q's situation left no room now, restrained as he was. Fucking Bond. The position, he was in now, was beginning to hurt. He needed to get out of Bond's grip so badly, get back control, before - but on the other hand... he just wanted to...let go?...somehow it felt good?! He didn't consider himself the type to submit. He was so confused. His contradicting feelings threatened to overwhelm him right then and there, and still he had to keep up the facade. By all means. He didn't want to give Bond the satisfaction.  
When it became unbearable (which didn't take long, it was _Bond_ ), he let out

"All right! I make mistakes. I'm human! I will never make _that_ mistake again!... I'm sorry I wasn't faster on the comms to help you!" Unsettled, he pleaded "There! Will you let me go now?" A moment of silence passed. He almost let his desperation show.

"Bond! Please."

After what felt like an eternity, Bond loosened his grip and stepped back. Supporting himself on his desk, Q took a moment to catch his breath and warily looked around to read Bond's face. There was nothing to read. Bloody spies! But just a second later Bond smiled and said

"Now, was that so hard, Q?" His eyes were sparkling with mischief again and he turned around to leave. He added with a diabolical grin "A little humbling moment now and then, there's no harm in that, is there?!"

Annoyance at Bond's insolent behaviour bubbled to the surface and pushed down the mix of feelings from a moment ago, and Q couldn't stop himself from remarking as drily as he could manage

"Well, who is going to humble _you_ , Double-Oh-Seven? Who was it again that had the brilliant idea to bring M to Skyfall?"

The moment the words were out, Q knew he had gone too far. In a flash Bond was back in front of him, his eyes razor sharp boring into Q's. He blanched and draw back against the desk instantly, shivering.

"I'm sorry!" He barely whispered "I didn't mean tha-"

"On your knees!" Bond hissed. Q flinched.

"Wh-what...?" With his back against his desk he gripped the edges and tried to lean away. His eyes grew wide as the words sank in. Bond now loomed over him, all the deadly agent his enemies feared so much. Before he could react, he was pressed against the wall, Bond's elbow against his throat. It hurt. He could not breathe. Again. And those eyes. Q was never so scared in his life.

"All the brains in the world, and yet you don't know when to shut up!" No emotion to detect in Bond's voice. "If you don't call that stupidity, Q..." For a moment Bond halted and then suddenly stepped back. He left without another glance back. Q slipped to the floor. He was shaken. Provoking a Double-Oh, stupid indeed. Espcially this Double-Oh...

\---------------

After that night, Q didn't know how to go about all that. He was confused, he felt so exposed. What had Bond wanted when he came in and tackled Q in the first place? He was scared - against all rationality, because let's be honest, Bond wouldn't really harm a superior of his... would he? Q dreaded the next time they would meet. Luckily, that encounter took place in broad daylight - well, Q-Branch's LEDs - and in company of all his staff (God bless his minions). And he didn't have to worry, because Bond behaved as if the incident had never happened. It took a load off Q's mind, and Bond took off happily with his gadgets for the new mission.

\---------------

When Bond had finished the mission, Q expectantly awaited the return of his beloved tech. But as Bond lazily strode towards Q's office, he frowned.

"So you still saw no fit in bringing me back my most valuabe weapons!" He grumpily turned back to his laptop, where he had stopped in the middle of coding. Only a fool could hope.  
In his cheerful mood, Bond answered:

"First of all, it's not yours" He came closer, until he stood right behind Q's back, who couldn't help but tense. "It belongs to MI6." Now his hands were hovering above Q's shoulders. Q couldn't believe Bond would approach him like that in public and didn't realize that he held his breath - until he had to release it. "And secondly, am _I_ not your most valuable weapon?" he all but whispered in the most teasing way, as he finally rested his hands on Q's shoulders. Q's mouth went dry, so he swallowed.

"Hardly." he managed. "You are nowhere near as reliable as my tech is. And besides, if we took the Double-Ohs into account, there are a few that I like way better than you, 007."

"Is that so?" He traced a finger down Q's neck. Q shivered, but didn't lean away as to show any weakness. But he couldn't help his treacherous body, when his cheeks flushed.

"Yes. That is so. Especially, since you seem to show unpredictable bursts of violence." He was surprised at the matter-of-fact tone of his voice, but that was just as well. It had the desired effect: Bond stopped his caress (that had went bone deep).

"Q,..." He started quietly, "I'm sorry about...that. You hit a weak spot there. But I shouldn't have reacted that way. That was way beyond unprofessional. It won't happen again."

Q turned his head around at that and nodded with a small smile.

"Apology accepted. I must apologize as well for what I've said to provoke you. That was indeed very... mindless."

"But, Quartermaster, are my ears deceiving me, when they transmit that you confessed a lack of intelligence, may it yet be so small?" After a non-committing pout from the quartermaster, he laughed out loud.  
He then reached around Q and took hold of his wrists. After only a second's hesitation he drew them behind Q's back, this time ever so careful not to hurt him, Q did not complain. His lips parted to let out a breath. The only sign of his discomfort was his searching look for any watching staff members.

"Bond-" Bond hushed him. "I know you want to submit. I felt it last time I took hold of you. Do you deny it?" Silence. Q felt calm, now that their argument was resolved. In the tight grip of a world class killing-machine, he felt at peace. How could he deny it then? As ridiculous as it sounded, at that moment, he found no reason to draw away from Bond.

"No." And he knew it was as good as consent to whatever would follow.

All his breath was knocked out of him when the upper part of his body landed on his desk.

"Do you want to stay here? Or do you want me to take you home?" Bond asked, adding smugly "In hand cuffs, for all the world to see, that is... Tell me what you want me to do to you." A jolt went through Q's body at those words. It took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I want you to tie me up. Immobilize me. I want to be at your mercy." Hearing those words out of his own mouth, Q gasped and felt mortified and shocked. He tried to hide his face and failed miserably since there was nothing on the desk to shelter him. Bond hummed appreciatively and jerked Q's arms back a little harsher.

"I never thought you to be shy, Quartermaster!" He took both wrists in one hand and used the other one to look through Q's drawers for something useful...

"Third drawer on the right." Bond whistled, when he saw the content: a pair of metal hand cuffs. Q tried to sink into the wood, unable to achieve more than chaos at his paperwork, as he squirmed reflexively. He was so ashamed. But there was no escape from a certain James Bond, who kept him effortlessly in place. And what was worse, that's exactly where he wanted to be right now.

"Sooo, wanna tell me why you keep those in your _workplace_ drawer?"

"Because I modified them. _Workplace_ -related. Come on now, Bond, get on with it!" Bond quirked an eyebrow.

"Modified how?" Q sighed and tried to get up, but again - in vain. He was captured. And it felt so good, no matter the risk that anytime, a minion could storm into his office.

"Remember how you always seem to be able to free yourself when you manage to get cuffed or tied up?"

"Well, yes." Bond grinned, seemingly unimpressed by the fact that he had been holding down his Quartermaster for a few minutes now, squirming like a fish that needs to get back into the water. The difference was, Q wanted to be touched, badly. The only thing that betrayed Bond's desire was the hungry look in his eyes.

"Even you couldn't get out of those unless you had the key, which again can't be held by the person that is cuffed. It would send a shock through you, until you let it go. There's a sensor that connects with the skin of the cuffed person to make sure of that."

In no time at all the Quartermaster was beat by his own device. And willingly so. He shuddered when he felt the cold metal enclose his wrists. When he heard the click of the mechanism, it brought to awareness the finality of his imprisonment. His whole body gave in and he slumped on the desk, only held up by his attentive agent. Content (for now), he sighed. He was now at the mercy of James Bond. That thought almost made him faint. Almost. His breath became shallow and if his eyes hadn't glazed over, he might have noticed the glimmer that flickered over Bond's eyes.

How did he get to this point? Since when was he into submission? Since when did he trust Bond?? Of all people. But let's not waste time pondering - his head jerked back painfully, when Bond grabbed a fistful of his dark, full, curly and oh so fluffy hair. With that movement he lost his already askew glasses, but who cares. He shut his eyes and didn't even try to suppress his moan, workplace professionality cheerfully out the window.

"You react beautifully..." he heard Bond whisper in his ear, voice roughened. So Bond liked what he saw. That made Q wiggle his ass on impulse, trying for lascivious, not sure if he succeeded though. When he opened his eyes and tried to look back at James' face, he found himself immediately pushed down again. Q sighed again, when he first realized that he was already quite aroused. He moaned when Bond's hands started kneading his very behind.

"Bond...please-"

"I will not acknowledge any requests, when not properly addressed." he interrupted, yet not stopping working on Q's behind. Q just groaned.

"How am I to address you properly then?"

"Guess!" Bond answered mischievously. "And you also have to be more concrete about your wishes by the way! Not to say, if I'll grant them in the end though. We must maintain the power dynamics, mustn't we?!" his voice dripping with wickedness.

Oh dear.

"Master then. Please...-argh!" Bond had _bitten_ his neck?! Bastard!

"Didn't like that?" He felt Bond's grin on his neck. "And nope - try again!" Bond's hands wandered down his lower back. Holy -

"I can...I can't think...TELL me! _Pleaseee_. Don't make me beg!" He breathed out shakily, as Bond got to work massaging his now exposed bum and back. Christ, he was hard now. And he hadn't even lost one piece of clothing.

"I think you _are_ already begging, _Sir_ Quartermaster!" Bond teased and pushed his cardigan and every layer below up to expose his back. "God, you're so sensitive!" He then trailed his spine with his tongue. Q arched up and cried out

"SIR pleaseeee... please f-aaaaaah!"

"It's _James_! Call me James!" Bond mumbled breathless, unwilling to play his game anymore.

"Gooood, fuck me, James pleeease! Jaaaames, Oh god _do_ something now!..." Q was unable to bear the teasing anymore, and yet loving his inability to get release on his own. It was driving him mad. And then James fucking Bond pulled away and stepped back.

"NO! Don't you walk away from me now, James!" Taking a breath to gather himself, 007 let out a laugh, while now admiring his Quartermaster from a little distance.

Q felt cold, though he had a feeling that it had more to do with his exposed body. Under the scrutiny of Bond he turned his face on the desk and tried to shrink away, ashamed. He couldn't take so much attention to his body, his person. When he could no longer bear it, he tried to straighten up, feeling a tear running down his face. Christ, where did that come from! Immediately, Bond was back at his side, helped him up and hugged him tightly.

"Shhh, is that about what you like? You don't have to be ashamed of your desires. On the contrary, submission takes courage and a lot of trust!" Q closed his eyes, took a shivering breath and slowly relaxed in Bond's arms.

"Can you nevertheless finally DO something?!" he grumbled after a while. Bond snickered.

"Always such a commanding tone. One would think you wielded any kind of power here. Must I remind you that you're completely at my mercy?" That last part all but came out in a growl.  
Still trying to gather himself, Q didn't see what he had coming - again! So his first thought was - _Fuck!_ What the - Bond had found something to use as a blindfold - _when_ , Q had no idea! After the first shock he found his voice again.

"Stop shocking me like that, for God's sake!"

"Well, if that's your wish, I should probably tell you that I'm going to lock your office now, because I've just spotted some rope that I'm going to use against you!"

"Wh-...oh dear..." Q stood there in the middle of his office, pants down, cardigan (the kind-of-yellow one of course) disheveled, hands still inescapably cuffed behind his back, now blind. And listened as Bond locked the door. And who knows how much rope nearby. Oh my.

"Do you trust me, Q?" when Bond came back to reestablish skin contact to soothe him.

Q heard himself say "Yes." without hesitation.


End file.
